Breathe
by quintupledots915
Summary: Breathing seemed so trivial when Blaine's fiancé was lying in a hospital bed, beaten and bruised. Reaction fic to Glee 5x15 promo. TW: Assault


Hello! I saw the newest promo for the next Glee episode, Bash, and had a lot of feelings, so I wrote them out. This is only based off of what happened in the promo. There are mentions of the Sadie Hawkins dance that Blaine got beaten up at. Hope you enjoy!

**Trigger Warning: Assault**

If mentions of assault are triggering for you, don't read.

* * *

Something as simple as breathing left him. He didn't know what was going on. The words of 'He's in the hospital' destroyed him.

Sam was pulling him along, but Blaine was not paying any attention to their surroundings. He doesn't remember putting a coat and shoes on. He doesn't remember what route they took to get to the hospital. He doesn't remember entering the hospital doors. The next thing he remembers is walking up to the front desk.

"My fiancé was brought in, but I don't know what happened to him his name is Kurt Hummel can you please tell me where he is!" Blaine's voice was frantic, not a breath was taken throughout the sentence.

The nurse looked at him in surprise for a moment before asking, "Are you Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine nodded his head. The nurse said, "Mr. Hummel was taken in after he was found in an alleyway. It appears that he was severely beaten. The person who called it in said they may have even used a brick."

Blaine's head was swimming. Flashes of a scene much like the one she was describing were bouncing around in her head. Three men coming after to younger guys, beating them half to death before a car stopped them.

"This can't be happening." Blaine put his head in his hands, using the desk for support. He pushed the other scene out of his head and focused on his fiancé, who was laying somewhere in this building.

"What room?"

"He is on the third floor, but you cannot see him yet. He is heavily sedated. There is a waiting room on the third floor. Mr. Hummel's father and a few of his other friends are already up there." The nurse said, a sad look on her face.

Blaine pushed away from the desk, letting his feet move for him. He was pretty sure Sam was behind him, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure. Kurt was hurt. He was beaten.

"Woah, hey, Blaine, are you alright?"

Blaine blinked a few times before noticing he was on the ground. He didn't remember sitting. Sam's face was in front of his, concern laced all over it. Blaine wanted to nod, but he shook his head. He wasn't alright. He wouldn't be alright until Kurt was at home, Blaine in bed with him, holding each other.

Sam helped him up and helped him to the waiting room. Burt was pacing and the second he saw Blaine, he ran forward and hugged him. Blaine hugged him back. Before he knew it, tears were coming out of his eyes, leaving a wet spot on Burt's jacket. Blaine couldn't hold himself together any longer.

They waited. Waiting was the worst part. Sitting and not knowing what was going to happen. Blaine sat in-between Burt and Rachel, who hadn't said a word the entire time. Carol was next to Burt, her head laying on his shoulder. Sam sat next to Mercedes, Artie sitting near them. Everyone was silent.

A doctor eventually came in and over to Burt and Carol. "Kurt seems to be out of the woods now. He is still sedated, but his family can come in to see him now. We don't want to overwhelm him, so friends will have to wait a little longer."

"All of the people in this room are his family, whether by blood or not. They should all be allowed to come in now." Burt said, Carol nodding in agreement. The doctor was not swayed, however, and insisted that only family be allowed in.

Burt and Carol stood, Burt pulling Blaine up along with him. When the doctor side-eyed Blaine, Burt said, "Blaine is Kurt's fiancé."

The doctor said nothing and led them to Kurt's room. The doctor opened the door and let them step in. Blaine's heart plummeted to the floor.

Machines whirred all around Kurt, who looked paler than normal. There were cuts and bruises all over his face, a bandage around his head. A noise to Blaine's left made him look, but he wished he hadn't. Burt was holding onto Carol, horrible sobbing noises coming from him. Carol's eyes were watering, but she was trying to hold it together. Blaine looked away quickly. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to it.

He reached out to grab Kurt's hand when he noticed how his knuckles looked. He had fought back. A small smile found its way to Blaine's face.

Burt and Carol eventually came over, Blaine leaving the seat to allow Burt to sit. He went to the other side of the bed and just stared at Kurt. He wanted to know what happened, who did it to him, why they did it. Rage was starting to swell in the pit of his stomach. He needed to find whoever did this to Kurt and beat the hell out of them, make them completely unrecognizable. He needed to make sure they had never wished they put one finger on Kurt.

Another look at Kurt told him what he already knew. He couldn't do that. Kurt wouldn't want him to. He didn't believe in violence, no matter how well deserved it was.

Eventually, Burt and Carol left, but they told Blaine to stay. They didn't want Kurt to be alone again. He took the seat next to his bed again and took Kurt's hand. He didn't know why he wanted to hold his hand, it just felt like the right thing to do.

"I wish I had been with you. I wish you hadn't been alone. I could've helped." Blaine let the words linger in the air for a moment before continuing.

"You were really brave, though. You fought back. I'm so proud of you and I love you so much." Blaine's voice hitched and he blinked to get rid of the tears.

The others came in a little while later and found their own little spot in the room. No one said anything. Blaine wasn't sure they knew what to say.

Time passed. Burt came back in saying they were going to get some food and invited everyone with them. Blaine and Rachel both declined, but Burt promised he bring something back for them.

Blaine looked at Rachel, who looked away from him quickly. Blaine knew she felt bad for what she had said, but Blaine didn't have very much sympathy for her. She never seemed to know what the right thing to say was and saying Kurt wasn't acting like an adult was just ridiculous. Blaine had seen Kurt grow from a scared kid to one of the most wonderful men he had ever laid eyes on. He had matured in more than one way, and Blaine was beyond proud.

"I wish I hadn't said he wasn't an adult. He probably got into this fight to prove me wrong." Anger filled Blaine up faster than he had ever felt it before.

"Do you honestly think he put himself in harm's way just because you said he wasn't mature? He would never do something like that, and the fact that you believe he did says a lot about you." Blaine glared at Rachel, who looked at him in shock. She averted her eyes and stood up, mumbled something, and left the room.

Blaine didn't feel remorse. He looked back at Kurt and his eyes softened again. Blaine let his mind wander, but regretted it when it filled with memories of the Sadie Hawkins dance. He wasn't going to let himself be drawn into those memories. Kurt needed him. Memories of something that happened a long time ago wasn't going to help Kurt.

Blaine thought he imagined it at first, but Kurt's eyes fluttered, slowly opening. Blaine forgot how to breathe again, a smile erupting on his face as he saw Kurt's beautiful blue eyes look at him. Blaine's eyes filled with tears as he said, "You're awake."

Kurt looked at him in confusion for a moment before he remembered what happened. Seeing the memories flood back into his mind made Blaine lose his smile.

"Where-" Kurt coughed as he tried to speak. Blaine shook his head, telling him not to speak. He said he was going to go get a doctor, but Kurt grabbed onto his arm, his eyes telling Blaine not to leave him. Blaine sat back down and held Kurt's hand again.

Kurt cleared his throat, but grimaced in pain. He then tried to talk again, this time with more success.

"Where is the other guy? Did he make it away?"

Blaine looked at him and asked, "What other guy? Someone found you and called 911, there wasn't anyone else there."

Relief flooded Kurt's face, causing more confusion to fill Blaine up. Kurt elaborated, saying, "They were beating him up. I stopped them. I didn't know if he got away though."

A smile found its way on Blaine's face again. Kurt, his wonderful, beautiful fiancé, had saved someone. Kurt was the bravest man he had ever met and he was continuously proving that.

Eventually, a doctor came in and checked up on him, happy to see that he was awake. While they were doing their check-up, Burt and Carol came back. The second they saw Kurt, Burt dropped the to-go box and ran over to him. A huge smile was on Carol's face. Blaine excused himself, saying he was going to let everyone else know he was awake, as they were all in the waiting room again.

Smiles were soon on everyone's faces. They were beyond joyed to know that Kurt was going to be alright. They practically pushed each other over in the race to get to Kurt's room as fast as possible. Blaine saw that Rachel wasn't a part of the crowd and decided to go look for her.

He looked all over the place and ended up going outside and calling her. He heard her ringtone to his right and looked over. She was sitting on a bench, paying no attention to her cell phone. Blaine hung up and walked over to her, sitting next to her. She had been crying and wouldn't look at Blaine.

Blaine sighed and said, "He's awake."

Her head perked up, but she still didn't make any effort to look at him.

"I'm glad."

There was more silence before Blaine said, "He told me he ran into that alley so he could save someone. They were getting beaten up, but Kurt stopped them. He saved that guy's life."

Rachel still said nothing. Blaine decided he had done his duty and stood, walking back towards the hospital.

"Blaine, wait." He turned around to see Rachel standing and looking at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was being selfish and an overall terrible human being. I know I need to work on that. I need to realize that I'm the one who hasn't grown up yet. I'm still stuck in high school half of the time, making drama when there doesn't need to be drama. I need Kurt to know this."

Blaine looked at her and said, "It's not me that you need to apologize to. It wasn't me who you said that to."

He turned and walked back to the hospital. Blaine went back up to the room, starting to realize how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten all day. A quick look on his phone told him it was nearing six at night. He'd been at the hospital for over twelve hours.

He ate the food from the to-go box in the waiting room and let everyone else get their fill on Kurt. When he went back to the room, Kurt had fallen asleep, as had most of the others. Carol was the only one still awake. She saw Blaine and gave him a smile, which he reciprocated.

More chairs had been brought into the room, one next to the bed vacant. Blaine made his way around the others and sat on the chair, taking Kurt's hand into his own. It didn't take long to feel his head begin to droop. He laid it on the bed, their intertwined hands staying together.

Kurt was going to be alright. He was a hero. Blaine smiled as his mind took him to unconsciousness, filled with happy memories of Kurt.


End file.
